disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references in non-Disney films
List of references to Disney in films neither produced nor distributed by Disney. Live-action films '' *Lucy references the death of Bambi's mother. 1941 *General Stilwell (Robert Stack) goes to a showing of ''Dumbo. *Sergeant Tree (Dan Aykroyd) stops the G.I. crowd's rioting by telling them, "You think the Krauts believe in Walt Disney?" When the crowd collectively shouts "Yeah!", Tree then asks, "Well, was that Mickey Mouse I saw blitzkrieging across France? Pluto in Poland? Or Donald Duck at Pearl Harbor?" The crowd answers each question with a loud "No!" '' *Some scenes were filmed at Disneyland. 9 to 5 *In a fantasy sequence, Violet Townstead (Lily Tomlin) dresses like Snow White, that scene contains many cartoon characters references of Disney Cartoons like ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Bambi, and Robin Hood. '' *Wednesday and Pugsley watched ''The Little Mermaid, Annie, and Bambi as "punishment." '' *In the animated opening sequence of the show, ''Dinosaur City, Mr. Big acted like the Chernabog from the Fantasia segment Night on Bald Mountain. '' *While Arthur, Tim, and Natalie are in the sewers, Tim mentions that he has to do a book review for ''Watership Down, to which Arthur replies that it is about two twin rabbits, named Zack and Cody, living in a hotel. *After escaping from the sewers, Arthur makes a guess that the noise they heard belongs to a kid raised by wolves. Natalie then says, "Reality check. Those are not historical accounts. Those are Disney movies." '' *A Mickey Mouse doll and Donald Duck doll can be seen during the scene where David transforms into a werewolf in his room. [[Wikipedia:Annie (2014 film)|''Annie (2014)]] *When Will Stacks mentions doing his paperwork is his way of having fun, Annie says, "I haven't been to Disneyland, but I don't think they have a paperwork ride." ''Aquaman *Arthur Curry claims he only saw the movie version of ''Pinocchio while holding a book Mera receives from a girl when in Sicily due to having saved both of them earlier from Orm by having them swallowed by a whale through aquatic telepathy. '' *In a sequence, the Woody Allen mentions watching ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and falling in love with the Evil Queen, visualizing (in an animated sequence in the same design of the Woody Allen comic strips) Annie as the Evil Queen. '' * '' is considered to be a mockbuster of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. *'' '' is considered to be a mockbuster of High School Musical 3: Senior Year. *'' '' is a mockbuster of Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. *''Sleeping Beauty'' is a mockbuster of Maleficent. *'' '' is a mockbuster of Avengers: Age of Ultron and Once Upon a Time. *'' , although not a mockbuster of the film, has its title, poster, and intro parodying ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens. *The animated film is considered to be a mockbuster of Finding Dory. ''Babes in Toyland'' (1934) *Mickey Mouse appears, played by a monkey in a Mickey costume. Costumed versions of the Three Little Pigs appear, accompanied by "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" ''Babes in Toyland'' (1986) *Dumbo made a cameo in a toy store in the beginning of the film. '' *A scene involves Baby flicking through the channel and briefly watching ''Monsters, Inc.. He is later berated for quoting the film. '' *There is a Donald Duck toy in the movie. Back to the Future *Dave McFly (Marc McClure) is seen wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt. *The theme song from Disney's ''Davy Crockett television series, "The Ballad of Davy Crockett", performed by The Wellingtons, is heard playing on a jukebox in Lou's Cafe in 1955. ''Back to the Future Part II *A Roger Rabbit doll appears in an antique store window in 2015. (Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' and the Back to the Future series share the same director and executive producer, Robert Zemeckis and Steven Spielberg, respectively.) ''Back to the Future Part III *In the outtakes, Seamus arrives with a Roger Rabbit doll instead of actual rabbits. *The way Mrs. Faye Riley was taking a Fix-it out of pea soup, it looks similar to the Wicked Queen from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs takes the poison apple out while it looks like a skull. *Mrs. Riley names the first two born Fix-its Flotsam and Jetsam. ''Beastly *The Tutor for Kyle/Hunter called himself ''Mary Poppins. '' *Morgan watches footage from ''Bambi (specifically the scene at which Bambi runs away to then find out his mother has been shot) and quotes "Run Bambi, run! Get out of there". '' *Included is the song "It's the Animal in Me", with lyrics "Look at Mickey Mouse. Look at Minnie Mouse. They just live on love and chee-eeze." *Malcolm, as Big Momma, briefly calls Jasmine "Tinker Bell". *A man wears a Disneyland souvenir T-shirt. Blended *After a lion eats something, a girl says "That never happens in ''The Lion King." '' *A car has a Disneyland parking sticker. The Blues Brothers *One of the members of the Blues Brothers Band is . *During the car chase inside the mall, a man in a Toys "R" Us is given a doll of ''Sesame Street character Grover and asks if they have a Miss Piggy doll. Coincidentally, Frank Oz has a cameo in this film. ''Breaking the Code *Alan Turing (Derek Jacobi) attends a screening of ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Turing's favorite) in 1952. The films itself isn't showed, but the song "Someday My Prince Will Come" is heard. '' *When asked with whom he pulled the criminal job, David (Cary Grant) impertinently answers, "Mickey the Mouse and Donald the Duck." The Brothers Grimsby *When Nobby and Coddy are hiding inside a female African elephant from some assassins and then a group of males come to have sexual intercourse with her, Nobby says: "Hakuna Matata." *While in India, Carter Chambers suggests to Edward Cole to "get frozen like Walt Disney." , Donald Duck, Pluto, and Dumbo in ''Carry On at Your Convenience.]] *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Pluto, and Dumbo were seen as balloon toy prizes of an underground shooting gallery in a fair of a pier in London. ''Casper *When Kat notices beds belonging to Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso (the Ghostly Trio and Casper's uncles), she asks herself: "Wonder where Doc and Dopey sleep?" Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *As one point, the glass elevator travels through a snowy mountain made of fudge and powdered sugar, parodying the Skyway going through the Matterhorn. *Lou Peckingpaugh torments a woman by singing "Heigh-Ho". *While being chased by the cops Teddy asks Santa if he can't jedi mind trick the cops to which Santa replies "I am not Yoda". *When being question by one of the cops Santa tries to prove he is real by pulling out toys from his coat that the cop wished for as a kid, one of those toys is a Han Solo from Return of the Jedi. *In the opening scene, as Ralphie and others are looking through a store's window display, paintings of Snow White and some of the Seven Dwarfs are shown on a mural on the back wall. *At one point in the film, during the parade sequence, Randy yells out "Mickey!" Mickey Mouse is then walking along, waving. Then the ''Wizard of Oz characters run up, surround him, and shove him off to the sidelines. Mickey does a sort of "Aw, shucks" gesture, and hangs his head down. '' *The film's score has multiple references to "When You Wish Upon a Star". Additionally, a toy can also be heard playing the song's melody right before Roy Neary rips off the top of his sculpture. Also, Roy tells his children "Hey, you know what's playing tonight? ''Pinocchio! You guys have never seen Pinocchio, you're in luck!" Brad disagrees to watch it, asking "Aw, who wants to see some dumb cartoon rated 'G' for kids?" Roy then tells him that he is going to see Pinocchio tomorrow night after asking about his age and if he wants to be nine years old. When Ronnie says that "is a terrific way to win over your children," Roy replies "I'm not serious, I'm just saying that I grew up with Pinocchio, and if kids are still kids, they're going to eat it up." Later, he tells the children "Okay, let's have a vote. Tomorrow night you can play Goofy golf, which is a lot of standing in line and shoving and pushing, and probably getting a 'zero,' or you can see Pinocchio, which is a lot of furry animals and magic, and you'll have a wonderful time." The children all vote for golf. ''The Colony *A box in the storage area is labelled A113. *During the wedding, Paul refers to his beautiful wife, Debbie as Bambi. *In "They're Creeping Up on You", one of Upson Pratt's employees says he and his family are going to Disneyland. Daddy's Home *Dusty and Megan watch ''Frozen. *Brad is called up as a chance to go to Walt Disney World. '' *The virus responsible for almost extinction of the human race is classified "ALZ-113. *Deadpool makes several jokes about Disney's buyout of 21st Century Fox, and a running gag in the movie is how "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" is similar to the song "Papa, Can You Hear Me?" from the musical film ''Yentl. *The soundtrack includes Alicia Morton's version of the song "Tomorrow" from Annie. ''Demolition Man *As Sgt. Spartan (Sylvester Stallone) tries to deal with malfunctioning brakes in his police car, he yells, "Brake now, you Mickey Mouse piece of s***!" *The two fighting girls in charge of watching Willard Whyte are named Bambi and Thumper, after two of the leading characters in ''Bambi. However, the one named Thumper in the movie had her name changed in the Spanish-dubbed version, for uncertain reasons, to Pluto. ''The Dirt *The Siamese cats from ''Lady and the Tramp are mentioned. Walt Disney is mentioned in that same conversation. '' *After Richard "Dick" Kelly bails his grandson, Jason from jail due to a misunderstanding, he says: "Oh, Jason, chill. Come on. Hakuna Matata." *At the end of the movie, one of the dogs at Grandma Annie's house is seen wearing Mickey Mouse shaped collar. *When Stewey can't seem to find the Christmas tree that carries the star he and Ted intend to steal to pay their debt to their boss, Tony Rowe, in return for not getting their thumbs clipped; when in fact, the tree is right behind him, Ted tells Stewey through an ear microphone: "It's right behind you, Dumbo!" *Wreck-It Ralph'' is mentioned. '' *The Pervertski family are a parody of the Pevensie family from ''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. **The "White B**** of Gnarnia" is also a parody of Jadis the White Witch as well as Davy Jones from the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. **Captain Jack Swallows is additionally a parody of Jack Sparrow. '' *The film is set at a nightmarish version of the Disney parks. The Family *On the phone with the FBI, Giovanni Manzoni sarcastically says: "Who's this? Goofy or Pluto?" The Fault in Our Stars *Hazel reveals to Gus that when she was thirteen, she went on a trip to visit Disney World and Epcot Center, as well as visiting Goofy. The Flintstones *At one point, the Dictabird remarks "I should have signed up with Disney, they never would've allowed this thing to happen." [[Wikipedia:Flipper (1996 film)|''Flipper (1996)]] *A scene of the beginning of the Giant Squid attack from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea can be seen playing on a TV screen of a ship. '' *In the "Bim Bam Boom" segment, a man is wearing a Mickey Mouse hat. *During one scene, Omar tells a story to his son about him and Waj, but replaces their names with names of the characters from ''The Lion King. '' *A Mickey Mouse alarm clock is one of many that wake Charles up. *At the end of the film, soldiers are singing the "Mickey Mouse March". *Also, Sergeant Hartman said, "What is this, Mickey Mouse?" *Garfield watches a bit of ''Old Yeller on TV. *Happy Chapman is seen, in shadow, being pounced on by dogs, as Scar was seen (with Hyenas) at the end of The Lion King. '' *During the song "Lets K-nock K-nees", Betty Grable affectionately sings the lyrics "oh you make me feel so Mickey Mouse-y" to Edward Everett Horton. [[Wikipedia:Ghostbusters (2016 film)|''Ghostbusters (2016)]] *One of the balloons possessed by the ghosts then busted by the Ghostbusters resembles Pinocchio. *When the girls order Rowan's ghost to leave Kevin's body, he asks them if he was being like Peter Pan. '' on Oscar's pajamas in ''Ghostbusters 2.]] *Baby Oscar wears pajamas with a picture of Winnie the Pooh on the front. ''Ghost Rider *Johnny Blaze is watching ''The Skeleton Dance from Silly Symphonies, foreshadowing that he will eventually become a living skeleton surrounded by fire. ''Give My Regards to Broad Street *At Elstree Studios, a character mentions "Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder." Moments later, Paul McCartney and that character sing "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah". Paul also sings the same song during the conclusion of the chase scene. *Fredo justifies betraying his brother Michael by complaining, "Let Fredo take care of some Mickey Mouse nightclub somewhere!" [[Wikipedia:Godzilla (1998 film)|''Godzilla (1998)]] *Due to Zilla's entrance into New York, a radio announcer announces that the Warner Bros. and the Disney Stores are closed. '' *There is one scene of the movie that features Rodan flying over Tokyo Disneyland. Grease *After Blanche reveals her habit of dancing, Sonny calls her "Tinker Bell". *During the song "Let's Do It for Our Country", Sharon discusses with Louis about going to Disneyland. Green Lantern *When Hal Jordan tries to say the Green Lantern oath, he mistakenly says "To infinity and beyond!" Gremlins *In one scene, as the gremlins are terrorizing a movie theater, they pause to watch ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs playing on the screen, singing along to the dwarfs singing "Heigh-Ho". At one point, a gremlin is seen wearing a pair of mouse ears. '' *In one scene during the film, the Gremlins take over the movie projector and interrupt the movie itself, as they just wanted to see ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, just like the ones from the previous movie. ''Grudge Match *Dante Slate Jr. messes with Razor wearing a special suit he asked him to wear for a computer video game by saying he looks like Buzz Lightyear and quoting his most famous line: "To infinity and beyond." [[Wikipedia:Gulliver's Travels (2010 film)|''Gulliver's Travels (2010)]] *When Edward forces Gulliver to surrender, one of the Lilliputians says that they thought he used to fight crime alongside Jack Sparrow. '' *Dixie Hopper reveals that her ex-husband, Samuel Plottner, named their three sons: Alexander, Lukas, and Joakim (the Swedish names for Gladstone Gander and Scrooge McDuck), after Donald Duck. So, they'd be lucky and get rich. *A man is heard shouting out to Hercules riding a chariot with Pretzie: "Hey, Muscles, that ain't the way to Disneyland!" *Tony Manetta (Frank Sinatra) tells Jerry Marks (Keenan Wynn) of an interest of his to build a Disneyland in Florida (predating Walt Disney World by almost a decade). Marks replies, "Great plan – for Disney." Hollywood Hotel *In the "Hooray for Hollywood" song, one of the most popular and well-known lyrics were "Go out and try your luck, you might be Donald Duck." Hollywood Party *Mickey Mouse appears at the party and introduces a special Technicolor cartoon, "Parade of the Choc-Late Soldiers". *Kevin McCallister makes a guess that his grandmother gave him Donald Duck slippers for the family's trip to Miami. *During Topper Harley's flashback of having a ''Lady and the Tramp-like meatballs dinner date with Ramada in an Italian restaurant, two people closely resembling Tony and Joe were seen playing music for them. *One of the rescued soldier hostages, who was carried by men because of being badly injured and was forced into the water by accident, quotes Jiminy Cricket: "Oh, Mr. Geppetto." ''Hotel for Dogs *When trying to find a perfect dress to wear for a party thrown by her boyfriend, Dave's friend, Andi says: "If cartoon birds and mice were ever going to make me a dress for the ball, now would be a good time." *When President Snow sees Katniss choosing whether to kill someone or spare them, the monitor that shows this has A113 on the bottom right corner. Isn't It Romantic *Enchanted'' is referenced in this film. '' *While Howard is being dressed as Turbo Man, the person dressed as Booster sarcastically asks, as Howard recognizes him, if he thinks he is Mary Poppins. Josie and the Pussycats *When Melody and Alexandra are fighting by exchanging some minor insults, Alexandra says: "Bite me, Bambi!" *When Carson Daly tries to kill Melody, they reveal that ''Lady and the Tramp is both their favorite movie. *Fiona calls one of Josie's friends "Dopey". '' *Hank sarcastically asks his friends: "Hey, does anybody have an umbrella? Because apparently, Mary Poppins here is gonna fly us up to the top of the cliff." *Somebody mentioned "Mr. Disney's D. Duck", referencing Walt Disney and Donald Duck. Jurassic Park *The character John Hammond (the founder of Jurassic Park) is reminiscent of Walt Disney, and his park Disneyland. Even both director Steven Spielberg and Jurassic Park author Michael Crichton describe the character as "the dark side of Walt Disney." *Hammond notes that all major theme parks have delays and that nothing worked, when Disneyland opened in 1956. To which Ian Malcolm replies: "Yeah, but, John, if the ''Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists". '' *The first victim's dog is named Pooh Bear. Labyrinth *A panning shot of Sarah's scrapbook reveals an image of the fox version of Robin Hood, as seen in the 1973 Disney animated film. A ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs book can also be seen in Sarah's room. '' *Sam suggests his friends to go to Disney World next year for another celebration party after celebrating what would have been Billy's engagement party in Las Vegas. *After Riggs and Murtaugh are given an assignment to protect a guy named Leo Getz, which they don't like doing, by their boss Captain Murphy, he replies: "How the hell should I know? Take him to Disneyland." after Riggs asks him what they should do with him. Marley & Me *During the montage of the many events involving John, Jenny and Marley, John mentions leaving Marley at Jenny's family's house while he and Jenny go to Disney World. The Manchurian Candidate *At night, a taxi passes by a movie theatre that displays ''Pinocchio. ''Marmaduke '' on T.V. in ''Marmaduke.]] *A scene from Disney's Old Yeller can be seen on T.V. when Marmaduke decides to run away from home one night. ''The Martian *When the crew ask Mark Watney if he is alright, he replies that he feels like Iron Man. The crew then say "Let's go Iron Man!" Masterminds *Steve Chambers calls himself "Geppetto" as an alias so as not to expose his real name to David Ghant. At one point, David refers to him as Stromboli. *Mike McKinney mentions ''The Parent Trap when he naively thinks David is his twin brother also named Mike Mckinney and that their meeting each other is coincidental. ''Max *Daredevil is mentioned. *Playdo the dog is mistakenly called Pluto by Nora. *Janos Talyor sings "Just Keep Swimming" from ''Finding Nemo when swimming from the ship. ''Michael O'Halloran'' *An excerpt from the Mickey Mouse cartoon Puppy Love is shown. ''Mickey'' *The opening credits features Mickey Kelly (played by Lois Butler) singing an rendition of the song "Some Day My Prince Will Come" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She sang this song later on in the scene in the auditorium. After she sang, she and Hank Evans (played by Skippy Homeier) were broke into a fight on stage. An instrumental version of the song can be heard in the film's score. '' *The class ring is labelled A113. Also, a bomb is deactivated at 1.13 seconds. *Towards the end of the intro song, the naked family made from the splat of goo all wear Mickey Mouse hats. *Filemón (Pepe Viyuela) referred as Mickey el gigante (Mickey the Giant) (portrayed by Javier Aller) as Mickey Mouse due to his size. *Fredy Mazas (Dominique Pinon) introduced himself under the alias of "Disney Walter" and tried to hypnotize the guard to make him believe he is "La gallina Caponata" (the Spanish version of Big Bird). *The first scene shows a portion of the Mickey Mouse film ''Ye Olden Days on a TV in a car. ''Multiplicity *Laura Kinney confusingly asks her "real" husband Doug Kinney: "What do you mean? You want to go to Disney World without the kids?" And after a few discussions, Doug asks Laura back: "Can I ask you something? When is it we're going to Disney World?" *Herman Munster mistakes the Queen of England on a dollar as Mary Poppins. *When Vince faces his zoophobia with a lion, he adds "Simba" and "''The Lion King" to his sentence when chasing the lion back to its cave. *When tourists notice Bones helping an elephant with digestion problems in a repulsive manner, one kid wishes he went to Disney's Animal Kingdom instead. ''Neighbors *The transmission box shows A113 when Mac battles Teddy. *An amnesiac Santa calls one of his reindeer "Goofy". *A girl does a Nemo impersonation from ''Finding Nemo. *Wallace asks Adam: "What are you, the old guy from Up?" '' *Sam Harmon asks "Curly" Steffans, where Danny Ocean met Acebos, who replies: "Who knows... A racetrack, a night club, Disneyland?". *One Direction sings "Heigh-Ho" one time before going on stage. The Outsiders *Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews wears a Mickey Mouse shirt. *The Greasers were seen watching the short ''Mickey's Trailer at the Curtis' house. ''Paper Towns *During their journey to New York, Quentin, Radar, and Ben talk about when they snuck into a screening of ''Snow Dogs during their younger years. '' *Among the many items that can decorate Pee-wee's bedroom, a ''Bambi rug, a wooden Pluto toy, and a Mickey Mouse drum set can be seen. '' *While entering to the cyclops' lair, the gang sings "It's a Small World". *Before taking Jean on a night out to see the band Kilroy (thought at first to be Styx), Lenny suggests to Holly that she and Zoe go and watch the film ''Bambi. Holly, unsure, says: "I'm not actually sure that Bambi is still in theaters. Which is such a shame because I'm just dying to take my seven-year-old little sister to a movie where the mom gets killed by the evil male hunter." Zoe, however, happily replies: "I want to go see that." '' *A Mickey Mouse watch can be seen in the beginning. Pixels *An article that says "We Froze Walt Disney" is shown. *Officer Zed (Bobcat Goldthwait), who used to be a street punk leader, was seen wearing a Mickey Mouse watch, which he considers a family heirloom, the last thing he stole before joining the academy. *Sergeant Jones was seen imitating Donald Duck when quoting "Ow!" and "Ah, phooey!" and saying: "Sorry, Donald." in a Comedy Pub. *During ther climatic race, one of the vehicles is a Light Cycle. Red 2 *Mickey Mouse was mentioned during a confrontation between Frank, Marvin, and a Frenchman known as The Frog. The Frog says: "You think I'm just going to roll over for you hegemonic, Mickey Mouse-loving Americans?" And after Marvin hits him, Marvin says: "You leave Mickey out of this." *The Pink Panther went as Mickey Mouse in the opening credits. *A113 can be seen at one point. *When Robin is asked where King Richard is, Robin replies with a number of famous names with the word "King" in them, including King Louie. *When Robin Hood asks his family's loyal blind servant Blinkin about what happened to his home and family, he asked him about what happened to his dog named Pongo. *Columbia wears Mickey Mouse ears in the scenes in the bedroom with her and Magenta. *In response to the group telling Scotty Smalls who Babe Ruth is through his countless nicknames when he was confused at what they're talking about, he lies by claiming that he was simply misunderstood thinking they were saying "The Great Bambi" to which Ham Porter responds with "That wimpy deer!" *The Nanny mentions Mary Poppins after taking the magic lollipop, for it was similar to "I Love to Laugh". *During Dewey's lesson of playing music, Freddy makes a sound on the drums which makes Dewey say, "That's bad. That's like ''George of the Jungle." *At the audition, when Freddy orders a musician to not comment about the School of Rock's members, the musician says, "Oh, sorry. Thought this was Battle of the Bands, not the Mickey Mouse Club." ''Shine *When Isaac Stern invites David Helfgott to study in the United States after winning the state musical championship, he mentions Mickey Mouse when describing the country to him. The Shining *Dopey and Minnie Mouse can be seen on the wall of the Torrances' original home. Additionally, Danny has a Goofy toy and Mickey Mouse sweater. *A Winnie the Pooh toy appeared in multiple scenes. *While Max and Daisy are on their date, they munch on the same sausage in a similar way to the dinner scene in ''Lady and the Tramp, before the pigeons arrive, and one of them says, "He's a-lady-and-the-tramping her." '' *Major Chip Hazard says, "It's a small world after all." *The Blue Fairy and Jiminy Cricket are mentioned by Phil Fimple. *A ceramic Mickey Mouse head can be seen on a shelf. *Beith references the lyrics of "Heigh-Ho", to which Quert says he will "smash his face in" if he whistles. *After the Dinks saved Lone Star, Princess Vespa, Barf, and Dot Matrix, Lone Star said "When did we get to Disneyland?", for the Dinks were a spoof on the Seven Dwarves. *When the characters are watching a news report, a review for the film, Rocky Five-Thousand, by a reporter named "Pongo". Mel Brooks has confirm this to be intentional, as he has had canines, who he names Pongo or Perdita. Spectre *When sneaking into the meeting in Rome, James Bond goes by the name of Mickey Mouse: "I am Mickey Mouse. Who are you?" Later, after James is discovered by Blofeld, the bodyguard replies: "Ciao, Mickey Mouse." Spy *Newsies'' and Beaches are mentioned. ''Spice World *During Emma Bunton (Baby Spice)'s conversation with one of the back-up dancers in Milan, she mentions having stuffed dolls of Buzz, Woody, and "the alien". Stand by Me *At one point, Gordy and his friends have a discussion on what kind of animal Goofy is. *Lloyd Darrow mentions ''Blackbeard's Ghost. ''Stuck on You *Bob sarcastically asks his conjoined twin brother, Walt: "I mean how do we know the producers of ''The Lion King aren't looking for some conjoined hyenas as we speak?" *When Bob asks Walt about Pavlov's Dog, Walt replies: "Probably one of those Disney movies with the you know, talking animals." ''The St. Valentine's Day Massacre *Mickey Mouse is mentioned on the events in 1929. *One scene features the character John Sullivan realizing the importance of laughter when he and a group of prison inmates watch ''Playful Pluto. '' *Disney World is mentioned in the song "America, F**k Yeah". *As a slight to Samantha's age, Ted jokes that he does not want her to break out and sing ''Frozen songs during the opening statement of his case. '' *At the beginning, around the time Viktor arrives at John F. Kennedy International Airport, Frank notices on a camera some Chinese tourists wearing Mickey Mouse sweatshirts, and questions about them. An officer tells him they are on tour to Orlando, and he replies: "When was the last time you saw a group of Chinese tourists on their way to Disney World without a single one of them on camera?" The officer then radios security about the tourists having "possible forged documents". *When attacking Skynet, the monitor shows A113. *Beth mentions ''Old Yeller. '' *Toccata and Fugue in D Minor. from Fantasia Time After Time *A Security Guard asks H.G. Wells if he's from Disneyland. *Amy Robbins has a Mickey Mouse phone. *On Thanksgiving Day, a parade float of Buzz Lightyear and Kermit the Frog can be seen floating during the parade. Miss Piggy was mentioned in the movie as well. *Wheelie's design resembles that of WALL-E's. *Ejector, the toaster Decepticon, is described as have a courage rating of 10 according to his toy bio, making him a "brave little toaster." *In Alpha, one of the resident alien beings looks like Jessica Rabbit. Walking on Sunshine *While forcibly on a date with her ex-boyfriend Doug, Maddie describes as a man who does not want to grow up, before beginning to mention Peter Pan. Doug guesses that she is going to say that what happened to Peter was that he learnt how to fly, but Maddie finishes her sentence to say that Peter "ends up alone." Towards the end, in an attempt to be rid of Doug by having her sister Taylor and her friend Lil assist in attaching him to a hang glider and motorboat, Maddie comes up with the mention of Peter Pan again, this time to say to Doug that if he wants to be Peter, he shall have the ability to fly. *Hugo Chavez tells Benjamin Mee at the beginning that ''Toy Story is his favorite film, before being asked by one of his bodyguards if it is the first one or the second one, to which he replies that it is the second one. '' *When Maxwell Fairbanks and his head of security, Earl Radburn come with a plan on how to capture Kevin Caffrey, the thief whose been robbing him in return for stealing his ring, Earl says: "Thank you, sir. If the boys at the Pentagon had had your faith in me, there'd be a Disney World in Cuba right now." *As the movie begins, Uncle Fred Walker, serving as the narrator too, says: "One of the first things you learn in life is that things aren't always the way they appear to be. Domestic list for example. When Danny was little, he believed that his parents' love was forever, that their home was the center of the universe, and that the only way to walk a family would ever leave Chicago was if they were moving to Disneyland." *An excerpt from the Silly Symphony ''Who Killed Cock Robin? is shown. ''The World According to Tippi'' '' as seen on T.V. in The World According to Tippi.]] *A scene from The Jungle Book featuring the "I Wan'na Be Like You" song was seen on T.V. as a little girl named Tippi Degré was watching and dancing to the song. ''Zodiac *Movie posters for ''Tron are mentioned. Animated films '' *Donald Duck can be seen as a figurine after a chicken lays eggs and then a few other things during Asterix and Obelix (and the entire village's) last task in the arena of the Colosseum in Rome while fighting a few gladiators before dealing with animals. *During the scene in which Charlie is in Heaven's clock department, a Mickey Mouse watch can be seen among the many timepieces. Alpha and Omega *When Humphrey speaks with Marcel and Paddy, Garn and Debbie's truck's license plate is A113. *In "The Flock Visits AMC Theaters" commercial, one of the posters inside the theater spoofs ''Inside Out, called "Inside Snout". This title is also shown on the screen listing the films available in the "Chuck Visits Regal Cinemas" commercial. '' *A cart shows a picture of Pumbaa from ''The Lion King with Bartok. '' *Robin takes Jamika, Leon, and Bébé's Kids LaShawn, Kahlil, and Pee-Wee to a theme park called Fun World, which is similar to Disneyland. *In the original stand-up version, Robin's prospective girlfriend asks Robin to take her and her son to Disneyland. However, as it turns out, the four kids are mischievous, bratty, and spoiled. They terrorize park staff and cut off Donald Duck's feet. *Fozzie Bear was mentioned when the owner of Honey Farms talks about bears being loveable creatures. *After the bees win the case from the humans, all the honey must be given back to them. In one scene, Barry B. Benson and a government agent spot Winnie the Pooh and Piglet with a honey pot and Barry tells the agent to "take him down", which is followed by Pooh getting hit with a tranquilizer dart. *At the beginning of the film one of the school buses is numbered A113. and a Cogsworth toy.]] *A short trailer from the movie ''The Boss Baby shows the Boss Baby playing with a Lumière and a Cogsworth toy, making a stab at the Beauty and the Beast remake. *When Eugene is assigned to make sure Tim and the Boss Baby do not inform Ted and Janice about Francis' plan, Francis says, "Eugenia is practically perfect in every way." Later, while chasing Tim and the Boss Baby to the airport, Eugene floats down to the ground with a black umbrella. '' *When the doodles realize what Holli Would is about to do to Jack Deebs, a Toon Rabbit says, "Man is in the bedroom." This is a reference to "Man was in the forest", a line from ''Bambi. *When the Doodles from Cool World cross over into the real world after Holli Would removes the Spike of Power, a scene reminiscent of the "Night on Bald Mountain" sequence from Fantasia is shown. One of the hippos from "Dance of the Hours" also makes a cameo in the scene. '' *At the beginning of the film, during Agnes' birthday party, Gru dresses himself as a fairy princess named Gruzinkerbell, which is a parody of Tinker Bell. *When Margo and Agnes play a game together, the object Agnes uses greatly resembles Mrs. Potts. *In the beginning of the movie, there is a reference to Marlin and Nemo. *In the US version of ''The Magic Roundabout (renamed Doogal in the US), one of the skeletons mentions the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' franchise, to which another skeleton says to not have any Disney jokes. '' *When telling a story to Garty, Doc reveals that Shanker had made a deal with Pixar to distrube the technologies the aliens in Area 51 had created. *In the beginning, "The Ballad of Davy Crockett" is played. *During Christopherson's first visit, "Love" is sung. *In the scene where Roddy St. James and Rita are having dinner, two slugs are seen eating a spaghetti dinner (before one of them is accidentally eaten by the other); referencing and spoofing the famous ''Lady and the Tramp dinner scene. *When Roddy is flushed down the toilet and travels down a sewer pipe, he comes across a fish that asks him "Have you seen my dad?" This is a reference to Finding Nemo. *When Roddy arrives in the underground city, a rat gives an offer to "Feed the flies! Tuppence a bag!" This is a reference to the Mary Poppins song "Feed the Birds (Tuppence a Bag)". *After Roddy and Rita escape from the icemaker, Rita refers to the Toad as "Kermit". '' *Sillhouettes of Donald, Daisy, and Mickey are seen. Daisy is waving the American flag. *The famous text of Walt Disney was used for "Disgustingly Cute Toys". *During the Zing song, Jonathan mentioned Simba, Nala, and ''The Lion King. '' *The car the giant eats most of has the license plate A113 (the three at the end is specifically bitten). A113 is also later seen on a painting in Dean's house. *When Kent Mansley contacts General Rogard regarding his investigation of the claims of an Iron Giant in Rockwell, Maine, Rogard is seen watching the Western from ''101 Dalmatians. *When the Iron Giant jumps into the lake, a raccoon resembling Meeko can be seen being swept away during the resulting tidal wave. *Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston make cameos at the train accident as an engineer and passenger. *In the 2015 extended version of the movie, the Iron Giant was watching the Tomorrowland segment of the opening theme for 1954's Disneyland show. '' *After Littlefoot attracts the Sharptooth's attention, his mother tries to fend off the predator, but to no avail. Her death scene is reminiscent of that of Bambi's mother. This might just be coincidental, however. Kenneth Mars, who voiced King Triton in ''The Little Mermaid, also voiced Grandpa Longneck in the following films. '' *When the remaining residents of Apocalypseburg reason with Emmet after General Sweet Mayhem takes his friends, Larry Poppins, who is a spoof of Mary Poppins, says a line spoofing "A Spoonful of Sugar". *At the end of the short, a drowned Walt Disney castle logo and a drowned BnL logo from ''WALL-E can be seen among the destroyed buildings made from corporate logos after Logos Angeles is destroyed by an earthquake resulting in the entire city being flooded after the short's villain, Ronald McDonald escapes from several Bibendum (Michelin Man) police officers only to fall into a crevice due to him being hit by a falling Weight Watchers logo and presumably killed (though he is shown to have survived after the credits, though bald and nearly toothless). '' *After Bugs Bunny and Kate Houghton get splashed by water from a falling water tower, Bugs is seen on a life boat fishing until he states, "Hey, what do you know? I found Nemo." Then a clownfish resembling Nemo is temporarily seen afterwards. *On a quest for the Blue Monkey diamond in Africa, Daffy says: "Giddy-up, Dumbo!" to an Indian elephant ride. *A featured newspaper says Sally Brown is going to Disneyland. *The scene with the dolphins jumping in front of the ship "Homeward Bound" is similar to the beginning of ''The Little Mermaid. '' *The license plate of Lem's car is A113. *When he traps a Patbot 3000 and Jessbot (unaware at first that they are not the real Pat and Jess), Wilf says: "You should have stuck to letters, Pat! You need to be willing to stop at nothing to make it in showbiz! I learned that from ''Hannah Montana." '' *Lola Buzzard keeps singing plates and cutlery in her kitchen. She specifically says that she took them from a Disney dumpster. This is a reference to ''Beauty and the Beast. '' *During the song "If I Didn't Have You", the famous scene in ''The Lion King song "Circle of Life" is parodied with Cornwall as Simba and Devon as Rafiki. '' *The castle in "''Starlight Angel" is similar to Cinderella's Castle in Disneyland, and the entrance of the robot theme park is similar to the one in Disneyland. *The segment "Nightmare" was inspired by the Night on Bald Mountain segment in Fantasia, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow segment in The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, and the forest of thorns scene in Sleeping Beauty. '' *The way Spike and Fifi were sharing pizza with each other is similar to the way Lady and Tramp were sharing a plate of spaghetti with each other in ''Lady and the Tramp. *In the Notre Dame sequence of the film as Chas Finster was about to be married, when a tired Betty DeVille tells Didi Pickles "wake me if you spot a hunchback", it could be possible it was a reference to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. '' *For a promo for the film, Seth Rogen impersonated Walt Disney while treating Frank like Mickey Mouse, like one of Walt Disney's previews to his animated films. *The film features music and a Disney-style song written by Alan Menken, who has written songs and music for several Disney films. *A car has a bumper sticker that says "Dixar", an obvious pun on Pixar. It is also labelled A113. *Near the end of the movie, the villain controls a human in an obscene way similar to how Remy controls Linguini in ''Ratatouille. '' *One of the Hunch Bunch sings a parody of "Heigh-Ho" before dropping a hive of vampire bees. *Although not actually in the film, one of the US posters is a spoof of ''WALL-E, called "WOOL-E" and Ant-Man, called "Ant-Lamb". '' *When Donkey is sprinkled with pixie dust and starts flying, he boasts "Maybe you've seen a horse fly, maybe even a super fly, but you ain't never seen a donkey fly!" *Among the fairy tale characters seen camping out on Shrek's swamp are obvious lookalikes of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. *Cinderella and Snow White are among the choices for brides by the Magic Mirror. In addition, Lord Farquaad's request to find out whether Duloc is "the most perfect kingdom" to the Magic Mirror was clearly a reference to the Wicked Queen's request to find out who the fairest one of all is. *Fiona singing with the bird the morning after her rescue was a clear reference to Snow White and Aurora singing with the birds (save for the fact that she caused the bird to explode when making a high note). *The room Fiona was "sleeping" inside was a clear reference to the room Aurora was sleeping in in ''Sleeping Beauty. *The entrance to Duloc has an animatronic welcome greeting is based on It's a Small World. *Fiona's "transformation" after being kissed was a clear reference to the Beast's regaining of his human form in the ending of Beauty and the Beast. '' *In the opening scene of Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon, a scene parodying '' has a wave covering the two and pulls back to reveal Shrek kissing a mermaid that looks a lot like Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Fiona then drags her by the tail and tosses her into the sea, where she is instantly attacked by sharks. *When the Fairy Godmother goes through various fairy tale books to prove to Shrek that "ogres don't live happily ever after", one of the books she goes through is Pretty Woman. *At one point, when Shrek, Donkey, and Puss accidentally leak a potion while trying to escape, two workers in the Fairy Godmother's factory are turned into a candelabra and a clock, referencing Lumière and Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast. '' *Arthur and Shrek's discovery about how Prince Charming not only took over Far Far Away while the latter was away trying to find the former, but also that the kingdom was in ruins, was a reference to Simba's return to the Pride Lands in ''The Lion King. '' *When Homer and Marge prepare to have sex in their Alaska cabin, a group of forest animals arrive to undress them in a scene parodying Disney fairy tale films. The fawn in the scene greatly resembles Bambi. *While on a train, Bart is going through peoples' luggage and wears a black bra on his head to resemble Mickey Mouse, while he says in a squeaky voice "I'm the mascot of an evil corporation!" by mocking the Walt Disney Company. The Smurfs *While talking about his hopes to please Odile, Patrick refers to her as "Cruella de Odile". *The whole movie acts as a parody of Disney/animated as well as Broadway musicals. **The opening song "Mountain Town" parodies "Belle" from ''Beauty and the Beast. **Disneyland is mentioned in the song "Hell Isn't Good", when Kenny is sent to hell. **Cartman's song "Kyle's Mom's a B****" features children from around the world singing the song in Chinese, French, Dutch, and Swahili, like the kids singing "It's a Small World" in different languages on It's a Small World. **The song "I Can Change" is a parody of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from The Little Mermaid. **Satan's song "Up There" parodies "Out There" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid, including the ending shot of Satan reaching his arm out of a hole in his cave like Ariel does. '' *At one point during the film, Daffy Duck says to Bugs Bunny, "I know a good name for our team: The Ducks!", to which Bugs responds, "Please! What kind of Mickey Mouse organization would name their team 'The Ducks'?" *Near the end of the movie, King Neptune blasts Mr. Krabs with his trident, originally intending to unfreeze him. However, it turns Mr. Krabs into a human boy. King Neptune then notices that his trident was accidentally switched to "Real Boy Ending", a direct reference to how ''Pinocchio ended. '' *Natsumi asks her uncle to take her to Walt Disney World and Disneyland. *Zelda mentions Cruella De Vil and Medusa in her song "Bad Days Ahead". *Robin's nightmare is a parody of the "Circle of Life" scene from ''The Lion King. '' *Before an attempt to steal the ruby from the witch, the Thief acts like Chernabog in the beginning of Night on Bald Mountain (with an excerpt from that composition playing in the background). *In the Miramax cut, also titled ''Arabian Knight, the Thief mentions Disneyland while stealing the golden balls. '' *When Madame Souza and the Triplets examine Bruno's personal files, they find a photo of him wearing a Mickey Mouse hat. *''The Little Cars series is a ripoff of Cars. *''Ratatoing'' is a ripoff of Ratatouille. *''Tiny Robots'' is a ripoff of Robots and WALL-E. *''Little Princess School'' is a ripoff of the Disney Princess franchise. *''What's Up?: Balloon to the Rescue'' is a ripoff of Up. *''The Frog Prince'' is a ripoff of The Princess and the Frog. *''Alice in Wonderland'' is a ripoff of the Disney film of the same name. Category:Lists Category:Non-Disney Category:Crossovers